


Aerials

by detectivecryhara



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Car Ride, Comforting, Established Relationship, Fights, Homophobia, Light Angst, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, Modern AU, Songfic, Tension, byakuya dealing with his inner demons, byakuya's parents are assholes, concerned makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecryhara/pseuds/detectivecryhara
Summary: Byakuya's an asshole, that's nothing new. What's new is the puffiness around his eyes.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Aerials

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Aerials by System Of A Down

Face in his hands, Byakuya gave himself a few moments to regain his composure.

_Deep breaths._

_Makoto loves you, and you love Makoto. That's all that matters._

Raising his head from the steering wheel and freeing his face of his hands, he started up the car again.

And just as he was wiping away any remaining dampness around the eyes and putting on his glasses, his phone noised and lit up with a text message from Makoto.

_'Just got out of Walmart! At the front :D'_

Chuckling, Byakuya sent a quick _'On my way.'_ before pulling out from the curb where he was parked to pick up Makoto.

As he neared the Walmart he turned on the radio, because he knew Makoto liked it on. And that's when it came on, the song Byakuya instantly recognized as 'Aerials', one of Makoto's favorite songs.

The guitar and cello intro played as he neared the entrance, where he waited as the figure with the unmistakeable ahoge approached, shopping bags in hand.

A giddy Makoto knocked at the car window and waved stupidly, queuing Byakuya to unlock the car doors.

_'Life is a waterfall, we're one in the river and one again after the fall'_

"Hi Byakuya," Makoto smiled as he placed the shopping bags behind them and buckled his seatbelt.

"Hello,"

_'Swimming through the void, we hear the word,'_

"Did you get the coffee?"

_'We lose ourselves, but we find it all?'_

"Yeah, I got the coffee," Makoto replied, seemingly amused.

"Good," Byakuya concluded, sensing the unsureness in the atmosphere. Judging by the pace of their conversation, he's guessing that Makoto is already catching on to what happened at his parents' residence.

_' Cause we are the ones that want to play, Always want to go, But you never want to stay'_

Makoto rested his head against the palm of his hand, leaning against the car door. The car and song lyrics seemed to be the only things moving along between them. He knew just what happened at the other's parents' house, and it hurt him inside.

_'And we are the ones that want to choose,'_

"Uh,-" Any chance of Makoto finishing what he was going to say-

_'Always want to play, But you never want to lose'_

-was stopped when he saw the puffiness around Byakuya's eyes. And from what he can tell, it was a full-on sobbing session...and Byakuya never cries, let alone _sheds a tear._

Realizing they were nearing his house, he knew he had to start talking. Clearing his throat, he placed his hand atop Byakuya's resting hand. "Babe..."

_'Aerials,'_

Byakuya stayed silent, presumably waiting for Makoto to go on.

_'in the sky,'_

Makoto breathed in. "...You know I'm here for you, right? ...And you don't have to tell me what happened now, or...ever. But..."

_'When you lose small mind, You free your life'_

"I don't want you to go through what you're going through alone, please. I-It hurts me to see you like this, ...how they talk to you, I just-"

_'Life is a waterfall, We drink from the river, Then we turn around and put up our walls'_

"-Whatever they told you, about us...None of it's true! I really love you, Byakuya, you're apart of me. And nothing's ever gonna change that."

_'Swimming through the void, We hear the word, We lose ourselves, But we find it all?'_

Pulling up to the house, Byakuya stopped the car and squeezed Makoto's hand. "I know." Was all he could get out because any more and he couldn't trust himself with maintaining a steady voice.

_'Cause we are the ones that want to play, Always want to go, But you never want to stay'_

Makoto unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed both of the other's hands, kissing them. Byakuya tensed. "Hey-hey," Makoto shushed.

_'And we are the ones that want to choose, Always want to play, But you never wanna lose'_

"It's just us two. Nobody else is here. So...anything you have to let out, I'm here. Okay?"

_'Aerials, In the sky'_

Makoto couldn't help it anymore - he pulled Byakuya into a soft embrace. "Wh-" And before Byakuya could object, he tightened the hug.

' _When you lose small mind, You free your life'_

"I won't look," Makoto whispered, Byakuya's chin resting on his shoulder.

_'Aerials, so up high, When you free your eyes, Eternal prize'_

"It's okay to cry...it's okay to cry." Makoto tried. He knew how big this was, to the both of them, for Byakuya to allow himself to be vulnerable, for him to cry in another's presence.

_'Aerials, in the sky, When you lose small mind, You free your life'_

Byakuya lay unmoving - maybe he was being too forceful? Is he uncomfortable? Annoyed?

_'Aerials so up high,'_

But all doubts were washed away-

_'When you free your eyes,'_

-as Makoto heard and felt the faintest, barely audible weeping and quivering.

_'Eternal prize'_


End file.
